


Thoughts

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Basically Garak cant believe hell be happy, Look ive had a shit day, M/M, wrote this in 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Elim Garak has learned to reign in his thoughts.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> When I say I've had a shit day, I mean a really shit day. So enjoy this.
> 
> Also when my mind goes into the Zone I start listing out my feelings and thoughts so I can sort them. That's what Garak is doing.

_Liquid. Molten. Heated. Intimate. Love. Foolish. Idiotic. Perfection._

Garak watched as Odo shifted into various shapes, reclining on the couch. In his peace, Garak let his mind wander. In it's wanderings it began to shift his feelings into actual words, and that couldn't do. He needed to bring them back under control.

He could design the dress that someone ordered earlier that day; a charming ensign with the widest smile on the station was getting married soon. It wasn't interesting enough, though. A book would be nice. But he and the Doctor hadn't had lunch in a while, there was no new material on his PADD.

_Lovely. Surreal. Strange. Heartbreaking. Unyielding. Molding. Shifting. Peaceful_.

To surrender to his thoughts would be nice. To let himself revel in their connection the same way Odo did. They deserved that much at least. Too bad Garak couldn't even let himself think of a peaceful, sentimental life. Danger still followed him, even in exile. Especially in exile.

_Desire. Sadness. Desperation. Sentiment. Work. Agony. Joy. Odo._

Pausing his thoughts, Garak stood and moved past Odo. Since when had the other become his own feeling? Behind them, the drapes Garak made hung like sentinels, little embroidered eyes watching the pair. He needed food, something to distract his thoughts.

Work. Garak needed to work.

"Elim?" Odo rasped, half forming so he could communicate.

"It's nothing," Garak assured. And it was nothing. His thoughts were simply....dripping, and if he watched Odo any longer, he might start saying his thoughts aloud.

"Are you sure?" Odo solidified his form slightly more.

"Absolutely. Go back to shifting." One day Garak would feel comfortable enough to share his thoughts, but not yet.

_Trepidation. Caution. Worry. Resentment. Regret. Acceptance. Love. Hope._

Despite it all, Garak had hope.


End file.
